


Quite Contrary

by Alisanne



Series: LiveJournal Anniversary [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' contrariness can pay off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Contrary

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Torino10154 as part of my 9th LJ-Versary celebration. She requested Severus/Harry, prompt: contrary.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Quite Contrary

~

“There, it’s over. Finally,” mutters Severus as the bride and groom pass by. “May we go now? The things I endure for you.” 

“Shh!” hisses Harry, smiling apologetically as people glare at them. Leaning in, he says, “It’s a wedding, not something to _endure_.” 

Severus snorts. “You could have fooled me.” 

Harry sighs. There’s usually no reasoning with Severus when he’s in such a contrary mood, but he’s going to try. “We should at least stay for a little of the reception, chat with our friends.” 

“ _Your_ friends.” 

Harry rolls his eyes. “Fine. _My_ friends, then.” He grins. “You’ll be pleased to know there’s an open bar, at least.” 

“There would almost have to be, wouldn't there? I mean, they had to entice people to attend somehow.” Severus huffs, but allows Harry to steer him towards the reception area. 

Once they both get drinks, Harry nudges Severus. “How about a dance? You love to dance.” 

“Dancing is pleasant enough, I suppose,” agrees Severus, tone bland. “Lead the way.” 

Suspicious at Severus’ suddenly agreeable attitude, Harry pulls him onto the dance floor. His arms go around Severus’ neck as they move together. 

At first Harry isn’t sure, but as Severus rotates him in a certain way, grinding their pelvises together, he knows. Drawing back, he whispers, “What are you doing?” 

Severus raises an eyebrow. “Dancing.” Hauling Harry close, he continues his seductive moves. In an embarrassingly short time, Harry is panting and aroused.

Biting his lower lip, Harry says, “I know what you’re doing and we can’t! Not here!” 

“Can’t?” purrs Severus, gently squeezing Harry’s arse. “Or shouldn’t?” 

Harry gasps as one of Severus’ hands slides around, cupping his stiffening cock through his clothes. “Severus!” 

“ _Shouldn’t_ , then.” Severus hums, backing Harry off the dance floor. 

Harry, his face flaming, tries to act as is if nothing untoward is happening. “Where are we going?” he whispers. 

“Somewhere where we can be more...intimate,” murmurs Severus. “I believe I saw a secluded alcove over there. Unless you prefer the loo--” 

Harry shakes his head. “We can’t! Maybe you were right earlier. Maybe we should call it an evening and go home--” 

“But you haven’t yet had an opportunity to speak with your friends,” says Severus, sounding smug.

Harry shakes his head. “I’ll talk to them some other time. We should go.” 

Severus smirks, and as he guides Harry towards the exit. “Well, as long as you’re sure.” 

~


End file.
